Star Destoyer
by SlightlyOffKey
Summary: A short little skit, written for Leonard and Penny fans but it will appeal to shamy fans as well. Okay so maybe it's not so short anymore
1. Some Assembly Required

"Tell me more about my Mommy and Daddy Uncle Sheldon."

Sheldon Cooper PhD looked up from the Lego Star Destroyer he was assembling to the little girl next to him. She had her mother's green eyes and her father's dark curly hair. It was shoulder length on the olive skinned little girl. She sat back on the couch pulling her black stretch pants covered legs and bare feet up under her. Sheldon looked at the cute little pink top and the lovely grin she gave him. He had always had a soft spot for children. This one moved just like her mother with a natural grace.

"Well Sophie your mother and father met in the hallway right outside our door. Your father was smitten with your mother instantly. "

Sophie cocked her head sideways, "What's smitten Uncle Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked back at the Star Destroyer and put another piece on.

"It actually means to affect as if by striking but in this context it refers to the synonym captivate. So it would be to influence and dominate by some special charm, art, or trait and with an irresistible appeal."

"Huh"

"Your daddy thought your mother was beautiful and he couldn't resist her."

"Oh, I get it he had a crush on her."

Sheldon looked back at Sophie and just nodded a small grin on his face.

"So daddy asked her out, swept her off her feet and they had me?"

Amy's voice cut in from the other side of the room where she was at the desk typing on the laptop.

"It took your father and mother a while to figure out they were supposed to be together Sophie. It took even longer for your Uncle Sheldon to figure out he loved me."

"But you loved Uncle Sheldon right away, right?"

"No not right away, but when I did it took me quite a while to convince your Uncle he loved me."

Sheldon looked over at Amy then back at Sophie, "I think the length of our courtship was quite appropriate actually."

"Maybe if you're a Vulcan Sheldon, seven years was a long time to wait."

Sophie laughed at the way they talked, neither one raising their voice talking in a monotone to each other. The 6 year old stopped her giggling and became serious.

"So when I was a baby the bad man came."

Sheldon had a serious face now as he looked at her.

"Yes he took them both but by some miracle you were spared. Then you came to live with your Aunt Amy and I."

Sophie seemed satisfied for a moment and leaned back up next to the table to help with the toy.

"Did the bad man spare me because I was special?"

Amy answered, "Yes honey and you are very special. You are already reading at a 5th grade level and have wonderful math skills."

Amy stood up from the laptop, came and sat beside Sophie on the couch. She pulled the child to her in a hug.

"You got your math and reading skills from your father honey. But your mother gave you her beauty, charm and sense of humor."

Sheldon snorted then went back to work on his Lego project.

Sophie snuggled into her Aunt's arms, "I miss them Aunt Amy"

"Of course you do honey we all do."

Sheldon looked over at them now, "It is highly doubtful a baby can remember her parents. Even my memory is a little fuzzy then."

Sophie looked over stricken, "I remember them Uncle Sheldon"

Sheldon turned back to the Star destroyer, "Okay then you remember, never argue with women"

Sophie looked back at her Aunt, "Will I be going off to school soon Aunt Amy?"

Amy nodded, "Yes in the fall you will be going off to school and we will miss you horribly."

"Do I have to go?"

Amy pulled her a little closer, "Yes honey you need to go somewhere special where they can develop your talents and gifts. You can come home for the holidays though."

"I will miss you both so much."

Sophie started to cry now the tears running down her face.

Sheldon looked on alarmed but Amy just patted her shoulder and nodded at him.

Sheldon turned as the door to the apartment opened.

"Mommy, Daddy you're here"

Sophie bounced off the couch and ran into Penny's arms. Penny picked her up and looked at Amy alarmed.

Leonard looked at his daughter the tears still running down her face.

"Why is Sophie crying we've only been gone a couple of hours?"

Amy turned and smiled at them both.

"We were playing Harriett Potter. But unlike Harry she had a nice Aunt and Uncle. She's quite the little actress."

Penny smiled, "She gets that from me."

**Okay just something for fun, how soon did you pick up the Harry Potter theme? Of course this is disclaimed for ownership in some odd and fascinating way for both works of fiction. Let me know how you liked it.**

**PS: The definition smitten and capitvate came from Websters online dictionay I forgot to site it.**


	2. Snap into Place

**Snap into Place**

Leonard watched as Penny walked to the kitchen table with Sophie and got her up on a chair. He closed the door to 5A and looked around their apartment. It had the same basic layout as 4A one floor below but with Penny's colors and much of her old furniture. There was more now of course. Leonard had his desk up by the window with a white board on the wall behind it.

Penny walked into the kitchen, "Are you hungry honey or did Aunt Amy and Uncle Sheldon feed you?"

"They fed me, we had Indian food I had some rice and chicken."

Penny turned around and looked at her daughter, "Are you still hungry?"

"Yes"

"Okay then, PB&J sound good?"

"Yummy, with a glass of milk please"

Penny turned to the counter to start making the sandwich.

Leonard started to walk toward his desk when a large squeak was heard.

"Daddy you just stepped on Randall."

Sophie came running over as Leonard lifted his foot off the small fuzzy pink pig he'd just stepped on. He was leaning over to pick it up but Sophie got there first and scooped up the pig.

"You really should pick up your toys honey."

Sophie walked back toward the table, "Oh poor Randall did Daddy stomp on you"

Leonard shook his head making sure the way was clear to his desk. He'd taken to always wearing shoes or slippers at home. Between Penny and Sophie you never knew what you'd be stepping on. He just shook his head some more and sat behind his desk then stared back at the apartment. He was in his corner he knew. This was the place in Penny and his, now Sophie's home that contained most of his things. Besides his chair everything else was something Penny had brought from her place or bought since then. Leonard logged onto his laptop and pulled his mail up.

Oh here was some good news, "Penny the new house will be ready week after next. We should be able to move in maybe two weeks."

Penny looked up as she sat a plate with a sandwich and a pickle on table. Leonard could see she was frowning again. She kept vacillating between being excited and sad about moving. Penny then managed a small smile before turning to the fridge and getting the milk. Leonard again shook his head and considered if he should say anything. He decided to just let things ride for now. Sophie was not so contemplative.

"Well I don't want to move. I like it here Aunt Amy and Uncle Sheldon are here. I'll miss my room."

Penny sat a glass of milk in front of her daughter then looked over cocking her head with her told you so look.

Leonard rolled his eyes now. He knew better than to respond when both the women in his life were against him. Leonard could have explained about the new house being two blocks away from the school. It was closer to Burbank and the studio where Penny was working and it had a fenced in yard. But Leonard Hoftstader had learned to pick his battles. He'd just wait this one out. Leonard was surprised when Penny spoke to Sophie.

"We really do need to move sweetie. You'll have a bigger room and maybe we can get a dog."

Leonard hadn't thought of that argument yet. Then he visualized his shoes and things being chewed up, having to take the dog for walks. More stuff on the floor to step on some of it pretty disgusting no doubt. There he was over thinking things again. Breath Hoftstader just take a big deep breath, you've always liked dogs.

Sophie seemed happier and had moved on.

"Aunt Amy said it took you a long time to figure out you wanted to be together what happened?"

Leonard smirked, "It took some of us longer than others."

Penny's looked daggers at her husband for a moment then back to her daughter.

"Your father needed to mature for a while first before we could be together sweetie. I had to be sure he was the right one after all. Remember that Sophie it's a really big decision to get married and you have to be sure they're the right person for you."

"Uncle Sheldon says Daddy was smitten with you and you had captured him right away."

Penny's mouth hung open for a moment, Leonard started to chuckle, "Uncle Sheldon is right about that Sophie. I started falling in love with your mother the first moment I saw her. I think the word was probably captivated not captured."

Penny gave him a small smile this time, "More like falling in lust."

"What's Lust Mommy? Is that like a crush?"

Penny nodded slowly looking over at Leonard, "Yes sweetie that's a good way to put it."

"Uncle Sheldon thought so too. So how long did it take you to fall in love with Daddy?"

Leonard leaned forward very interested in the conversation now. He could see Penny wasn't quite blushing but close. She was also searching for an answer. He had little doubt she would go into actress mode in a moment when she surprised him. Penny was blushing now and gave him a very warm smile.

"I knew I loved your father the first time he told me he loved me. I just couldn't tell him then. It really scared me at the time to admit I loved him too. I lost your daddy for a time after that but once I got him back I never let him go."

Leonard could feel himself tearing up. He smiled his biggest smile back at her and nodded.

Sophie again changed gears, "I still don't want to move we could get a kitty and stay here."

Penny smiled at first Leonard and then Sophie before rubbing her large extended tummy.

"But then where would your little brother sleep honey he needs his own room too."

Leonard smiled again. The doctor's appointment today had been perfect. He would be a father again very soon.

**Hoped you liked Chapter 2, let me know I hope I've you made OMG a few times. That was the plan.**

**Reviews and comments are welcome,**

**SOK**


	3. Missing Piece

**Chapter 3 Missing Piece**

**Apartment 4A**

Amy walked into the living room of apartment 4A to find her husband on his hands and knees beside the couch. She had just got out of the shower her hair in a long braided ponytail. Amy had it laying over her shoulder hanging down the front of her long dark blue robe. She stood at the end of the hall watching Sheldon as he moved and examined the floor around the couch minutely.

"Lose something Sheldon?"

Sheldon's reply was actually a little bit surly she thought.

"Yes, I've lost a very important piece of my super star destroyer. Would you like to help me?"

Amy considered this for second, "No I think you're quite adequate for the task, beside it's that day of the week."

She watched him shake his head and continue looking, "I know, I'm quite aware of the schedule, just as soon as I find the top to the bridge."

Amy finally relented and knelt down next to him and started looking for the small grey Lego piece he pointed out to her on the instructions. She knew Sheldon would not be able to concentrate on coitus unless they at least looked for the piece. Amy was shaking her head, at this rate they were never going to get their own little Sophie.

**Apartment 5A**

Leonard looked up from the game he was playing on his laptop. His new character a female elf had just been suddenly cut to pieces by Howard's mega-troll in a death match. He spoke into the headset on his head softly, "Nice moves Howard or should I say Goshbog the elf slayer."

He could hear Howard chuckling in the head phones. Leonard took the headset off and looked over at the couch waiting for his character to regenerate. Penny was sitting there as comfortable as a 37 week pregnant woman could. Leonard smiled thinking about how happy Penny was most of the time this pregnancy. No surprises or issues had come up and Penny knew what to expect this time. She was comfortable with it. He looked over at the show she was watching.

Leonard started to shake his head it was one of the new reality shows. It was on Fox he thought, what was the name of it? Who's Your Daddy or Unwed Mother something like that. A woman had to pick from a bevy of guys by spending time with them. The guys were going to be the sperm donor for her yet to be conceived child. At the end of each show she would give all the guys pacifiers except for one who got booted off. Leonard seemed to remember some kind of scandal last season when the soon to be mother got pregnant by some outsider during the season. Penny would know all the sordid details he knew.

What passes for entertainment these days, Leonard thought to himself. Then he saw that Drucinda his elf princess was alive again. Leonard put the headset back on, "Okay Goshbog I'm coming for you"

**Sophie's Bedroom Apartment 5A**

Sophie sat at her small desk drawing another super star destroyer picture. Her third one tonight, she liked the way the shape kept getting better. She added more detail and shading in pencil then sat back to admire her work. Sophie was excited about having a new little brother. She was worried though that her Mommy and Daddy would start to spend all their time with the baby. She knew once the baby was born Mommy would go back to work. Then of course she would be in first grade soon. Sophie was excited about that though she would miss her friends from Kindergarten at Daddy's work.

Sophie suddenly felt hungry, put her latest picture with the others then got up to head for the living room.

**On the couch**

Penny looked up to see Sophie coming down the hall as her show was ending. How could she have booted Josh, Penny thought to herself. He had such a nice smile.

"Hi sweetie, come over here and give mommy a hug."

Sophie crawled up on the couch in her footy Star Wars pajamas. A Christmas gift from her father last year that Penny had known nothing about. Next he'll be getting her a light saber she supposed. Penny pulled her close and hugged her against the side of her tummy and kissed her head.

"What's up?"

"I'm hungry mommy, can I have ice cream?"

Penny suddenly also felt the urge for a scoop of vanilla. She also knew they were out.

"Leonard"

There was no reply. Penny turned her head to see Leonard with his headset on intently manipulating the controller in his hand. His face a mask of intense concentration, he grimaced and moved his body slightly as if he were ducking. What he does to entertain himself, really.

She said it louder this time, "Leonard!"

Leonard looked up startled then back at his screen crest fallen, "Dammit"

He pulled the headset to the side and almost smiled at her, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I haven't said anything yet, Howard still kicking your butt?"

Leonard smirked back at her, "Yeah six times in a row now."

Penny sat forward with a great effort and rose from the couch. She started to walk over toward the desk.

"Let me kill him for you a couple of times while you run across the street and get ice cream for me and Sophie. Ouch dammit what "

Penny stopped in mid stride and started to limp, "What did I just step on."

Sophie looked up from the couch seeing her Father get up and move to spot where her Mother had yelled.

"It's a Lego, a little gray piece." Leonard picked it up and looked it over.

"Now you see why I always wear shoes or slippers around here."

Penny smirked back at him as she sat down at the desk, "Come look at my foot it's not like I can see it."

Leonard walked over and looked at the foot Penny extended toward him. There was a red mark but it wasn't cut.

He rubbed her foot gently then the calf, "It's fine Penny, feeling better?"

Penny grinned down at this then put his headset on and grabbed the controller.

"Okay Howard prepared for an ass kicking"

Leonard thought he could almost hear Howard saying dammit.

**Apartment 4A**

Amy sat at her desk watching Sheldon as he ran the ultra-violet light over the floor. The cushions were all off the couch and stacked on the floor. The couch moved back and the coffee table over by the apartment door now.

The knock on the door startled her. She got up and moved over to the door checking her robe to make sure it was closed. Amy could only open the door part way because of the coffee table. She stood in the gap. Leonard was standing on the other side. He looked Amy up and down for a moment.

"Is it that day of the week? Here I believe this belongs to Sheldon."

Leonard had extended his open hand to her with a small grey Lego piece lying in his palm.

Amy reached over and took the piece in her fingers.

"Yes it is that day Leonard, thanks for this or it would have never got started."

Leonard just grinned and turned to go, "Good luck"

Amy turned back into the room holding the piece triumphantly between her thumb and index finger.

"Here it is Sheldon, Sophie must have had it."

Sheldon looked up from the floor and removed the orange glasses he was wearing.

He walked over to Amy and took the piece. "Oh thank goodness I had been wondering if we had a worm hole in the apartment."

Sheldon turned and walked over to the almost complete super star destroyer sitting on the kitchen table. He clicked the last piece onto the top of the bridge. Then he turned toward Amy with a smile that quickly turned to a frown.

"Amy which cushion from the couch is the one for my spot."

Amy just shook her head. This was going to take a while.

**Ah another successful mission accomplished, well almost just got to get the couch back in just the right spot. Experiment with the cushions to get the right one and right side. Then a chance to procreate will be achieved.**

**Reviews and Comments help and make me smile.**

**SOK**

"


	4. Force Disturbance

**Chapter 4 Force Disturbance**

**Apartment 5A**

Leonard walked through his door with a paper bag containing a gallon of vanilla ice cream he would never get to eat.

"I'm back, who's ready for ice cream?"

Sophie was sitting alone on the couch reading, Penny was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's mommy?"

Sophie put her book down and started to get up from the couch, "She's in the bathroom again."

Leonard walked toward the kitchen to get the ice cream into some bowls. Sophie beat him there and sat at the table. He knew at this point Penny's bladder was the size of a unshelled peanut making frequent trips to the toilet a necessity. Leonard also knew better than to tease her about it. He got a bowl down and then opened the ice cream. Leonard started looking for the ice cream scoop. He never ate ice cream and wasn't exactly sure where Penny kept it.

"It's in the drawer with the cooking utensils Leonard"

Leonard looked up to see Penny standing next to the table. She had changed clothes into a pair of pink shorts and a maternity t-shirt. It was one he hadn't seen yet. White with large red letters, "Stand back I'm not sure if it's a baby or an Alien".

Leonard chuckled, "Cute shirt where'd you get that?"

Penny smirked at him, "Raj gave it to me and some nice baby clothes at the shower."

Leonard was little taken back, "Raj was at the baby shower?"

Penny just nodded, "He asked to come and what's really weird was he knew a bunch of baby shower games to play. Sweet man, odd but a very sweet guy none the less."

Leonard thought he really should get Raj checked for ovaries.

Leonard laughed now, "It's a little early for pajama's isn't it?"

Penny actually glared at him, "A small accident occurred thanks to your poor gaming skills. Once I destroyed Howard's ugly troll for about the 7th time he suddenly said Bernadette needed him and quit. I texted her, she said he got up from the computer cursing and went to check on his mother. I started laughing and you can guess the rest. You should take some paper towels and cleaner over to your chair though."

Penny smiled now as Leonard handed the first bowl of ice cream to Sophie at the table.

Leonard tried not laugh but a small chuckle still got out, he tried to cover it, "Two scoops or one Penny?"

Penny gave him a large wicked smile now, "Oh two please, and this really is your fault Leonard. You let me talk you into having another child. Being a genius and all you could have reminded me what the last month was like the first time. I hope you're happy."

Leonard got two scoops of ice cream in a bowl and handed it Penny, "Want some pickles or peanut butter with that?"

"You're pushing it Leonard I haven't had cravings in weeks. Peanut butter would be good though."

Leonard got the peanut butter out of the cupboard as Penny sat beside Sophie at the table. Leonard opened the peanut butter, took a spoon from the drawer and put a large dollop on top of her ice cream. He turned back to the counter at last letting himself grin but held in the laugh. Penny wasn't done yet though.

"I know you're over there grinning to yourself Hoftstader. This will really get you even happier. Your mother will be here tomorrow."

Penny let it hang there for moment. Leonard turned to her his mouth ajar the peanut butter covered spoon still in his hand.

He stuttered for a moment, "When did this happen, I mean how long have you known?"

Penny started to eat her ice cream still grinning. Sophie was excited though, "Grandma is coming, oh I can't wait will she stay here with us again. I had so much fun last time."

Penny smiled at Sophie and then looked back at Leonard, "Close your mouth sweetie"

Leonard closed his still open mouth then looked at his wife. She ate each bite of ice cream slowly grinning at him after each bite. The mischief in her eyes was quite clear. Penny of course had nothing to worry about. Beverly thought she was adorable and sweet, his mother actually doted on Sophie so they were safe.

Penny finally relented and got a more pleasant look on her face, "She called when you were at the store. Apparently she got a great deal on a flight and called to see if she could visit. So I wasn't keeping it from you."

Leonard relaxed a little now. He should have known Penny wouldn't have kept news like that to herself. It had been very much the two of them against the world since their marriage. Ever since Sophie had been born his mother had visited at least twice a year she was due. She still treated Leonard as if he'd not accomplished much in his life but she loved his family. It was probably because none of his siblings had kids yet.

Penny gave him the wicked grin again, "I'll protect you honey just another ugly troll to slay."

Leonard smirked, "More like Darth Beverly, you should start playing the Star Wars game. Oh and don't wet yourself."

Leonard turned grabbing the paper towels and the spray cleaner from under the sink then headed for his chair.

Penny swiveled her head as he went by, "No Princess Leia for you tonight my padawan learner."

Sophie giggled beside her, "Are you the Jedi master in the house Mommy?"

Penny giggled and turned to her daughter, "Just when it comes to certain things sweetie, it's getting close to bedtime should we read a story together?"

Leonard chimed in as he wiped down his chair.

"She's sleeping in our room tonight. It's that day of the week at the Coopers"

Penny sighed and looked over at Leonard, "God I wish Amy would hurry up and get pregnant."

Leonard just smiled back, "I see you've forgotten the best part of getting pregnant is in the trying."

Penny smirked at him, "That's why you didn't try to talk me out of it."

Leonard gave her a huge grin.

**It has been a rather long day in Pasadena for our couple, perhaps more soon.**

**Comment and reviews give me strange ideas, so keep them coming**

**SOK**


	5. Preparing for the Journey

**Chapter 5 Inside Information **

Penny sat on her couch resting her cast on a pillow sitting on the small coffee table. She looked over at Amy beside her with the black sharpie in her hand. She took another drink of her wine. Then she shrugged her shoulders while making a face at Bernadette who was sitting in the chair.

Bernadette just rolled her eyes, "Come on Amy just sign the damn cast." The voice came out distinctly like Howard's mother. Penny giggled and patted Amy shoulder.

"Come on sweetie just write something."

Amy looked over at Penny, "This is the first time I've ever signed someone's broken appendage. I need to put just the right thing."

Bernadette shook her head, "They're going to cut it off in a few days anyway Amy to put the walking cast on."

Amy looked over at the petite blonde, "Yes but Penny will keep it forever it was the cast she had on when Leonard proposed. Well I guess technically the second time he proposed."

Penny rolled her eyes at Amy this time, "Just write, to my Bestie from Amy, and get it over with."

Amy leaned forward and started writing on the cast.

Bernadette looked back up and Penny while taking a sip of her wine, "So you've never told us why you changed your mind and decided to say yes to Leonard. Could it have been about how romantic and thoughtful he was?"

Penny started blushing, "Well that was a big part of it yeah. But the real reason was a conversation I had with my parents especially my dad."

"What did he say that changed your mind?"

"Well it was a couple of days later and I was still pissed off at Leonard when my dad called," Penny recounted the whole conversation,

"Hey slugger how're things going out in Hollywierd?"

"Oh hi Daddy, Well pretty well I guess, I had an audition last week for a tampon commercial."

"Ahh, that's great slugger, think you'll get it?"

"I don't know, I might have been too perky for it."

"How're you and Leonard doing?"

"Not really so great Daddy, he did ask me to marry him but I said no"

"No, I thought you were falling in love with the guy. Just last week you told your mother that things were going to start moving along there. What happened?"

"Well it wasn't a real wedding proposal Daddy he made it while we were having sex."

"And what's wrong with that, it kind of runs in the family."

"Daddy what are you talking about you ask mommy to marry you at the drive in? Oh my god"

"Yep slugger just what do you think your mother and I were doing at the drive in?"

Penny tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders at Bernadette, "So between that and planning such a romantic second try how could I say no. The final straw was when my mother told me it doesn't really matter where or when just that they love you and you love them."

Amy sat up then, "There all done."

Penny tried to read the cast. Amy's writing was very small. "What's it say?"

Bernadette leaned over and turned her cast so she could read it all.

"To my Bestie the beautiful and radiant bride to be from her maid of honor Amy Farrah-Fowler"

Amy smiled over at Penny, "It's in writing no going back now."

**You asked why Penny would change her mind, that's my TBBT point of view of it.**

**Adios for now.**


	6. The Album

**Chapter 6 The Album**

Leonard opened the door to the apartment and stood aside to allow his mother and Sophie to enter. He followed along looking over at the couch seeing Penny reading a magazine. Penny was starting to rise which was quite a challenge for her. Beverly started walking toward her, "Oh stay there Penny I'll come to you."

Leonard watched as his mother walked to the couch. Then leaned down and gave Penny a hug. He'd yet to receive any such show of affection from Beverly. The entire ride back through heavy traffic she had conversed with Sophie and Sheldon in the back seat. They had all three ridden in back making him feel like a chauffeur. He had tried to interject himself into the conversation several times and been rebuffed by either Sheldon or his mother.

Leonard carried his mother's bags into the room and dropped them by the door. Beverly looked up, sitting now beside Penny on the couch, "Just take them to Sophie's room Leonard."

Leonard picked up both bags wondering if she would tip the bell boy. So far the chauffeur had got stiffed, he held out very little hope.

Leonard took the bags to Sophie's room where Beverly would be sleeping. Sophie would be in with them again. Leonard shook his head he may even end up on the couch. When Leonard walked back into the living room they were all on the couch. Penny was on the right side that was beside his old chair. In the middle was Sophie with Beverley beside her on right. In Sophie's lap was an open photo album and she was pointing to a picture. Leonard knew it was their wedding album from the cover. He sat in his chair trying to remember the last time they had looked at it. It had been years.

Sophie looked at Penny, "Mommy why is everyone dressed so funny in the picture? Uncle Sheldon and Aunt Amy are dressed in matching blue uniforms. Uncle Raj looks like some kind of alien. Even Aunt Bernie is in weird black and gold pants suit?"

Both Penny and Beverly looked over at Leonard. Penny had a mild amused look on her face. Beverly's was much more condescending. Beverly finally spoke, "Well, answer her Leonard."

Leonard got up and went behind the couch to look over their shoulders. He reached over Sophie's shoulder and pointed to Raj, "Well honey Raj is dressed as a Klingon from Star Trek Next Generation. Sheldon and Amy are dressed in blue science officer uniforms from the original Star Trek. Bernadette in a command officer's uniform from Next Generation. Mommy has her wedding gown on."

Beverly glanced sharply up at him, "She has eyes Leonard. She wants to know why they are dressed so funny at your wedding."

Penny apparently decided to help him out looking over at Sophie, "Our wedding was a surprise to our friend's sweetie. We had just finished attending a Star Trek convention. We needed to figure out how to get them all to come to the wedding without them knowing it was a wedding. I wanted to tell them it was a dinner party but your father had other ideas. So they all showed up in Star Trek costumes."

Penny smiled up at Leonard. He knew the dig was still effective after all these years. Leonard could feel himself blushing.

Beverly shook her head and looked at Leonard then at Penny, "I remember that rather obtuse excuse then do you want to tell me how that all came about?"

Penny smiled again and sat back and put her hand on her tummy. "It all started because I was very nosey about what Leonard was doing on weekend mornings. Well that and my rather sensitive nose."

**At this point you really need to read the story Secret Rendezvous that is the story Penny and Leonard's will tell Beverly and their daughter together. Of course they may leave a few things out that shouldn't be heard by small ears but there it is.**

**I hope you enjoy these two improvised stories. In the end there may be one more scene to both stories.**

**SOK**


	7. Depending

**Chapter 9, Chapter 7 or Chapter 15 Depending on Your Point of view**

**Combining the Threads**

Penny sat back as she finished the story and looked over at Leonard, "Did I leave anything out sweetie? You told all the parts like you remembered them."

Leonard was smiling his large smile back at her. Beverly actually had her mouth slightly open. Penny and Leonard's six year old daughter was leaning on her grandmother's shoulder. She actually looked bored by the whole thing.

Beverley closed her mouth for a moment and nodded her head, "I see that you both had some very deep psychoses. You really both should get some therapy. I could recommend someone locally."

Leonard looked to be about to protest when she went on, "Leonard I am glad to see you pursued it to its end though and accomplished something wonderful. Though you both took the most childish outlandish approach to a rather simply proposition."

Leonard smiled again and for a change Beverly gave him a strained half smile in return.

"Why thank you Mother, but it was the results that count. We had to do it our own way which was complicated, silly and yes immature at times."

Penny was smiling her best smile back at Leonard now just nodding slowly.

Sophie sat up now and looked at Penny, "So where did you go on your honeymoon Mommy?"

Penny smiled at her daughter now, "We went to Europe for ten wonderful day's honey. First Switzerland so your father could take me where he promised me a long time ago. Then we went to Paris where we had a very romantic week."

She looked up grinning at Leonard, "and neither of us got sick."

It was Leonard smiling and nodding now.

The three knocks on the door startled all of them.

Sophie looked at the door, "It's Uncle Sheldon again."

The next three knocks sounded more insistent, but still no "Leonard and Penny".

Leonard reached the door on the third knock and opened it.

Sheldon Cooper stood on the other side for once speechless a shocked and bewildered look on his face.

"Sheldon what's wrong, what's happened?"

Leonard started to lead Sheldon to his chair but as he neared, Beverly got up from the couch and helped steer him there. Sheldon sat down his lips moving and but with no words coming out. Penny reached over and touched him softly on the arm and he looked up at her.

"Sheldon, what's wrong sweetie?"

Sheldon stumbled with his words for a second, "We're pregnant, the test came back positive twice, we're pregnant."

**That's it folks, the end of Star Destroyer, Secret Rendezvous, and the new combined Secret Star Destroyer Rendezvous. A Star Wars title if I ever heard one hope you had fun. I did.**

**Loved hearing from you, reviews are cool, ibook and mobi version will be on the blog soon.**

**SOK **


End file.
